Motorized scaffolds are known in the art and such is exemplified, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,785,454 and 6,349,793. There are several problems associated with known motorized scaffolds as such are fairly heavy and bulky apparatus. Accordingly, with these known scaffolds it is difficult to position them in restrained spaces and they are primarily limited for use adjacent to large building structures that are easily accessible. They are not made for displacement on irregular terrain as we find on construction sites where the terrain is not level. Also, most of these scaffolds are supported on wheels and therefore due to its heavy load they are not practical for use on soft, muddy terrain.
The motorized scaffold as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,454 uses stationary tracks and accordingly it is feasible for use at a predetermined location such as inside a plant as tracks needs to be installed on prepared surfaces. The wheels are also adapted for placement on such tracks and at specific locations along the tracks. The structure as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,793 is also feasible for use on a flat ground surface as it is necessary to maintain the vehicle substantially horizontal. If the working platform is to be raised in a vertical plane adjacent a building structure or other structure where workers need side access thereto, then the land has to be leveled. Such a structure is also unstable if large working materials were to be placed at one end of the working platform making the platform imbalanced. Furthermore, such motorized lifting apparatus is not feasible for working in narrow restrained areas between buildings if such areas are narrower than the width of the platform and support vehicle. Still further, with these prior art scaffolds it is necessary to displace the scaffold each time work is completed adjacent the scaffold as these are not laterally extendable. Therefore, the motorized part of the scaffold needs to be moved each time the working platform needs to be displaced.